False Love
by Tainted Love007
Summary: SnapeHarry Slash! Harry is now improving in Potions. But something goes wrong when making the Amorentia love potion. Now Severus can't get away from Harry. Harry is everywhere and won't leave him alone. What is a Potions Professor to do?
1. Prologue

My first Snape/Harry fic. This idea just popped into my head out of nowhere. I'm more of a Draco and Harry fan, but I just started liking Snape with Harry. It's not going to be long, maybe just a couple of chapters and it will be over.

Warnings: Sexual situations, perhaps lemon, swearing, TeacherXStudent relaionship.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

**False Love**

_Prologue_

"You all have five minutes to complete your potion. I expect it to be finished," Severus Snape hissed. "When you are finished don't even think about offering it to someone who you fancy. If you do, I'll have you out of here for the rest of your natural life!" The students all gulped at the threat, and quickly went back to their potions before the time ran out.

Today Severus Snape was teaching the sixth years, both Slytherin and Griffendor. This year was when they get to make a love potion. This one was called the '_Amortentia'_. It was the strongest love potion in the world. How he despised this particular potion. He had to teach every little snob that useless potion. And every once a few years, a student would offer it to someone with some of his or her own essence in it. Unlike the regular Love Potion, which made the drinker obsessed with love and devotion, this one made the drinker love and lustful with desire. Complete infatuation. That was why Snape hated it.

He had caught quite a few in the last few years he had worked here. Hormonal teenagers lusting after one another, it was disgraceful! None of them went home of course. Thanks to everyone's one and only Albus Dumbledore. He was told time and time again that it was teenage hormones that were desperately needed of some attention from the one he or she liked most. Bullocks! Even if he would catch someone of this class, they would not be sent home. Although, that didn't mean he couldn't threaten them.

Snape walked up the isle of the Griffindors. He could hear the Granger girl complementing Potter on how well his potion was coming along. Sadly, Potter was improving in his potions for the last few months previously. He would find some things out of place, but the boy's was still receiving Acceptables.

Snape stood beside Harry's cauldron and to his horror, it turned red when he dropped the last ingredient: Ashwinder eggs. That would make this Potter's first potion that he had got right. He won't have an excuse this time. That means Potter will get his first Outstanding in his Potions class.

"Time is up! Pour your potion into a vial and have one of your partners drink it. If you have completed your potion correctly you will find that the taste is a combination of sweet and sour. After that, pour another vial and hand it in to me at the end of class. **Do not even think about adding your essence into it**," he snarled and he returned to his desk as little pieces of hair fell from his robes.

"So who is going to drink it," Hermione questioned both her friends.

"Not me that's for sure," Ron shook his head.

"C'mon Ron, my potion isn't going to be that bad," Harry smiled.

"It's not that you made it, Harry, your potions are improving – unlike mine – but I just don't trying potions in general."

"Honestly Ron, it's not that bad. My partner is Neville and our potion turned out just fine—,"

"Surprisingly," Ron added.

"The point is Ron that it isn't going to kill you," Hermione frowned. "Like Professor Snape said; if we did the potion correctly the taste should be sweet and sour. I've tried it, and it wasn't half bad."

"I don't care! I'm not tasting it!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head disappointingly. "He doesn't have to drink it, Hermione. I'll drink it," Harry offered.

"You shouldn't, Harry. You did all the work, why shouldn't Ron take part in it?"

"Leave me alone," Ron whined and hid his face in his arms on the table.

Harry poured some of the potion for Snape to inspect and some for himself. He handed one to Ron to label and downed the vial in one gulp. He coughed and smacked his lips together. His face scrunched up as the sweet and sour started to kick in. After it surpassed, he felt a tingling feeling inside his stomach. Then the smell of rich spices appeared out of thin air.

He felt light-headed and the feeling in his stomach started to grow. It felt like butterflies slapping madly inside of him like they were trying to get out. He looked to Hermione and Ron for help, but no words were formed. He looked at his surroundings, but no one seemed to be in his kind of state.

Did he do something wrong? No. He did everything right. He made sure of it by double-checking the instructions. There was no way he could have gotten it wrong. He turned to Snape for help, but…

Everything in the room stopped.

There was no movement…

No sound…

Just silence as time stood still…

Harry started to blush rapidly and the butterflies flapped their wing like crazy. No they felt like hummingbirds inside him. Wait a minute? When did it get so hot in the dungeons?

Harry's heartbeat had increased tremendously and his blush just got darker. All of this was happening just by looking at Severus?

What the…? Severus?

At that moment, reality made itself known again as the room was filled with students standing to leave the classroom as the bell rung signalling that class was over and it was time for lunch. No one saw that Harry was missing.

Back inside the classroom, Snape had yet to notice that one particular student was still inside his class. He was too busy checking everyone's potions. He knew it was lunchtime, but he decided to skip it today.

Harry –not moving an inch– stopped blushing. Desire started to cloud. He stood from his chair and stood beside Snape. The smell of spices was stronger!

"Ter!"

It was coming from him!

"Otter!"

His Potions Professor!

"Potter!!!"

And he snapped.


	2. Chapter 1

_Warnings:_ Strong Sexual situations, perhaps lemon, swearing, TeacherXStudent relaionship, and maybe some grammar mistakes.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter is not mine.

(**A/N:** I forgot to mention that I screwed up the Amortentia potion a bit. It just makes you deeply, deeply, obsessively in love. I added the lust stuff to make the story funnier and make more sense.)

_No Flames Allowed_

**Previously on False Love**

Harry –not moving an inch– stopped blushing. Desire started to cloud. He stood from his chair and stood beside Snape. The smell of spices was stronger!

"Ter!"

It was coming from him!

"Otter!"

His Potions Professor!

"Potter!!!"

And he snapped.

* * *

**False Love**

_Chapter 1_

The bell had rung, signalling that class was over. 'Thank Merlin,' Snape thought to himself. As his students flooded out of the class for lunch, he decided to skip lunch and start with his grading. 'Better do it now than later', he would say to himself.

As he started to judge the Amortentia in the small glass vials, he came upon Potters and Weasleys. He sighed in disappointment. Potter had got his first Outstanding in Potions. It was the beginning of the end for Severus Snape.

Just when he was about to write down Harry's Outstanding, he noticed someone was beside him on his left. It was Potter.

"What do you want, Potter? It's time for lunch."

The boy did not respond. He just stared at him with a strange look upon his face. His eyes were glazed a bit and would not blink as if he were in a trance.

"Potter!"

Nothing.

"Potter!"

Still nothing.

"Potter!"

Then he pounced. Harry tackled him. He was caught off guard and he and Harry tumbled to the floor. "Potter! What is the meaning of this-," He couldn't continue.

Really, he couldn't.

Just when he was about to finish his sentence, Potter felt the need to shut him up with a kiss. Severus's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Potter was passionately kissing him on the floor of his classroom.

He recovered from his shock and switched positions when he felt Potter's hand resting on his crotch. Now that he was on top, he broke the kiss that Harry forced upon him. "Potter, what it the matter with you!?"

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The Amortentia potion, of course! He goes through with this every year, but to think that one of his students had fallen for him. A boy! Harry Potter!

During his pondering, Harry subconsciously wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck to bring him into another kiss. Once Snape saw what he was doing, he grabbed his arms to get himself loose. He quickly stood and made a run to his private stores looking for ingredients for Harry's antidote. He could explain the boy's behaviour because of the potion, but how any of his essence got into it was beyond him. He took his key and unlocked it.

He took the ingredients: Aconite, Unicorn tail hair, Pomegranate juice, Peppermint, and Daisy ro—? What the hell? Where the hell are the Daisy roots? Snape looked frantically through the jars of roots, horns, eggs, skins, fluids, everything! There were no more Daisy roots! The last batch was from Professor Sprout. She wouldn't have any.

There was no way of getting any. Not this time of year! He looked outside the window and saw that it was snowing again. The lake's surface was frozen and the grounds, trees and mountains were covered with ice and snow.

_Click_

That was the sound of the door closing. Snape turned around and saw Harry locking the door from the inside and put the key in his pocket. "Potter, give me the key, now!"

"What for?"

That was the first time he talked after drinking the potion. His voice was low and soft. It was the sound of a purr almost. His voice was dripping of seduction and was somewhat husky.

"Give me the key now, Potter," Severus demanded.

Harry pouted cutely and took the key from his pants. He looked at the key and the 'love of his life'. He smiled teasingly and brought the key to eye level. He watched Severus as he ran his tongue up and down the key's length slowly and seductively as possible.

Snape looked away and buried his face in his hands. Imagine the embarrassment if this gets out. What was he suppose to do!? He was missing an ingredient for the antidote and the potion could last for days up to a week.

He could not believe this was happening. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the son and godson of his greatest enemies in school had drunk Amortentia potion and is now lusting after him!

"You smell of spices, Severus," Harry moaned as he tried to relieve Snape of his outer robes. "Potter, cease and desist! Stop this at once! Give me the key now!"

"You want the key," Harry asked innocently.

"Yes, I want the _bloody_ key. Now give it to me!" Snape held out his palm for the key. When Snape had buried his face in his hands, Harry hid the key somewhere.

"You sure you want it?"

"Yes, I want it!"

"Okay." Harry took that chance to grab Snape's awaiting palm and put it down his trousers and held it there as his Potions professor struggled to get his hand free. Struggling was not working so the poor victim of Harry Potter stood there, not moving, with his hand in Harry's pants.

"What in Merlin's name are you _doing_!?"

"You said you wanted the key, didn't you," Harry asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Indeed he wanted it, and he found it. He could feel the outline of the metal, but there was only one thing preventing him from taking it.

The key was in Harry's underwear.

"You want the key, don't you," Harry purred. He held Severus's hand in place and he rubbed his pelvis against it. Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. That was when Harry pressed himself fully against Snape. He rested his head on his professor's chest and inhaled his scent.

"Severus," he moaned.

"Potter that is enough. Just give me the key."

(**A/N:** You're probably wondering why he doesn't just use his wand, right? Well, since he's the potions professor, he has a lot of ingredients that went missing when Harry arrived at school, so he used some kind of spell that doesn't allow Alohomora to work.)

"Get it yourself," Harry's voice was muffled when he buried his face in the crook of Snape's neck.

Snape growled in frustration. He was too blinded by anger, annoyance and frustration to realize what he was about to do next.

Fine! If that's what he wanted, then that's what he'll get!

Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder non-too gently and moved his hand inside Harry's underwear. He felt the prickling feeling of pubic hair and soft skin of Harry's …

Snape could not help but blush and he could not look any longer. He quickly searched for the cold surface of the key and grabbed it without hesitation and made a mad dash to the door. He unlocked it and ran. Passed the questioning students on their way to lunch, passed his classroom and into his bedroom chamber.

The memories came flooding back to him. Basically, he assaulted his student, but it was Potter that started it. But then again, he was under the influence of the Amortentia potion. He hoped that Potter wouldn't go babbling about what just happened. But the question that wasn't answered popped into his head again. How did his essence get into Potter's potion?

Was someone playing a sick joke? Did someone—?

The doorknob was wiggling. Snape grabbed the knob to stop it from moving anymore. Someone was outside. It was Potter! For several minutes, Potter was protesting and tried with all his might to get inside the room Severus was in.

Just then, the door stopped rattling. Everything went quiet. Was Potter gone? Maybe he gave up and left for lunch. To make sure, Severus pressed his ear up against the door and listened. There was no noise, except the voices coming from the Great Hall above.

Other than that, there was no noise coming from his classroom, which meant Potter was gone. He sighed in relief and opened the door—

He was caught off guard again as a mass of untidy black hair filled his vision. A pair off arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of legs around his waist. The blow from surprise made Severus loose balance and fall onto his bed with Harry on top.

Severus, not yet recovered from shock, groaned when his head hit the headboard. Harry took this to his advantage and stripped his professor from his outer robes and worked on the buttons of his shirt. He latched onto his mouth and devoured his professor's lips. When he thought he had enough, he kissed his way downward as he played with his hair.

He kissed his chin, neck, collarbone, and chest. Just when he was about to go further, he yelped as he was grabbed by the hair. One second he was on top of Snape and the next, he was on the floor. Snape recovered from his head injury and held Harry in place.

How the _hell_ did he end up getting this boy torturing him!?

Then, he noticed small pieces of hair on Harry's shoulders. Then he looked at his own in confusion. His had hair on his robes that rested on his shoulders as well.

That's it!!!

Some of his hair fell into Potter's cauldron when he passed by! That was it! But what was he going to do in the mean time? He was missing an ingredient to make the antidote. What was he going to do with a love-obsessed, lust-crazy, hormonal-teenager Harry Potter???

Could Dumbledore help? Yes, he could. The old coot could do anything. He climbed off of Harry who protested, and locked him inside his bedroom.

Once in the Great Hall, he headed toward Dumbledore. "Headmaster, there is a situation in the dungeons that are of need of your assistance."

"Another victim has fallen to the Amortentia potion, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Haven't I made it clear that the student who gave the drinker the potion would not be expelled?"

"You don't understand, Headmaster, the potion was not offered to the drinker."

"What have you gotten yourself into, Severus," Dumbledore asked. The lighting of the hall illuminated the twinkle in his eyes.

He followed Severus back to the dungeons and into his classroom. They stopped at the locked door that separated them from Harry. He inserted the key into the keyhole and quietly opened the door. He peered inside and looked around. Harry was gone!

He opened the door fully and still no sign of him. Just when he was about to turn to Dumbledore, he was groped around the waist by two small arms. "Ah, so Harry was the drinker," Dumbledore smiled. "I don't remember seeing him in the Great Hall."

"Yes, he's the drinker," Severus struggled. "The boy had digested the potion with some of my essence and I am missing an ingredient to make the antidote."

"Really now?" Dumbledore looked upon the scene with laughter in his eyes. Harry was not willing to let go, and Severus was not willing to let him grope him in front of the Headmaster.

"Yes," Severus said as he finally pried Harry's arms from around his waist, but not let got of his wrists.

"He has been this way since the end of class."

"And no one saw his behaviour?"

"No, he was the last in class," he said as he still struggled with Harry.

"You are missing an ingredient, you say," Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard as he smiled at the pair.

"Severus," Harry whined.

"Quiet you!"

Dumbledore feeling like he should give Severus a break waved his wand and Harry instantly stopped moving. "Thank you, Headmaster." Harry tried to move, but he was immobilized. He could only watch heartbrokenly as Severus lead Dumbledore out of the room and into his classroom.

"Now, as I was saying, I am missing an ingredient to make the antidote for Potter. I am missing Daisy roots and they are hard to come by this time of year."

"What of Pomona?"

"I've already used the rest of Sprout's roots."

"Then there is only one way for Harry to become normal again. You have to wait until the potion wears off," Dumbledore said in complete honesty.

"You can't be serious, Headmaster! You saw the boy's behaviour! You can't just let him walk around Hogwarts freely in his condition! If any of this were to get out to the rest of the student body, staff, or even the public outside of Hogwarts, I'll be ruined! I'll be charged of being a pedophile! —"

"Severus!"

"What!"

"No one will find out about this, I give you my word. The potion will only be in affect for a few days. Now, I shall cast a spell upon Harry that will make him seem like his everyday self."

Severus sighed in relief as he was finally getting a break from that monster. "However, the spell will have no affect once his eyes lay on you. The Amortentia will have taken over him and he will resume his advances on you. The spell will work, although, it may fail at some times."

"What do you mean," Severus asked worriedly.

"I mean the spell isn't all that powerful. Harry could be doing his homework in his common room with young Ronald and Hermione, the next he'll be talking aloud about you and the Amortentia will be in motion again."

"It's better than nothing, I suppose," Severus sighed.

Dumbledore stood and patted Severus's shoulder. "It will all blow over soon, my boy." Dumbledore headed toward Severus's room and cast the spell on Harry.

"Not soon enough," Severus grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"The spell will wear off when the potion does. After that, he will have gone back to normal," Dumbledore said as he finished casting the spell on Harry. "Now, lunch is almost over and it is time for the both of you to get something before classes resume."

Harry was still immobilized when Dumbledore cast the spell. But once Dumbledore used the counter curse to set Harry free, he didn't realize that Severus entered the room behind him.

"Severus!" Harry launched himself happily into Severus's arms and planted a kiss upon his lips in from of the Headmaster.

"Oh my," Dumbledore feigned shock, but really was enjoying himself. He would make sure he would insert every memory of these two together like this into his Pensieve. That way, he could enjoy a good laugh every now and then. Also for some blackmail material if ever these two were in a fight.


End file.
